


sometimes you need a drink

by canadianshipper



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Grey's Anatomy: B-Team (Web Series)
Genre: B-Team, Coming Out, Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadianshipper/pseuds/canadianshipper
Summary: When the B-Team takes Levi out for drinks after his fight with Nico, they run into an old friend (set after 15x22)





	sometimes you need a drink

**Author's Note:**

> well this is a short one but I missed Vikram Roy and wanted to bring him back somehow. I also wanted to lighten the tension around Nico and Levi's fight (even though I wrote a more angsty one about their fight too)

Levi couldn't remember exactly how he wound up drunk in a booth at Joe's, but he was sort of grateful for whoever came up with the idea. Already down four beers, Levi felt the room spinning. He was pretty sure Casey was the one who suggested it, after Levi came storming into the intern lounge, ranting about his conversation with Nico. He felt like absolute crap, and nothing was helping. 

Well, that's a lie. The alcohol was helping. 

His mind was bubbly and his body light as Taryn returned to the table with four shot glasses. "To men- they're stupid." Taryn lifted up her shot glass and downed it. Qadri giggled, clearly a happy drunk, and downed hers as well. Levi grunted and took the shot. 

"On behalf of men, you're right." Casey grinned and took his shot, cringing at the taste. "God, we need to do this more often. My tolerance has gone down since partying with Kepner." 

Qadri started giggling again, unable to control herself. Three empty glasses were in front of her, all of them containing remnants of the multiple margaritas she'd drank. "Oh my God!" She shouted, gaining the attention of the three around her. "Speaking of Kepner, look who's at the bar!" She started pointing, almost hopping out of her seat she was that excited. They all looked in the direction she was pointing, and saw the man himself. Vikram Roy. He stood at the bar, sipping on a beer, and (presumably) hitting on the girl next to him.  Like clockwork, the girl sitting with him scoffed and walked away. Roy rolled his eyes and started shaking his head. "Oh my God, don't let him see us." She squeaked. "He'll get mad because he was fired, and I don't want him to be mad-"

"Roy!" Schmitt shouted after taking a long chug of his beer. 

Roy looked up at them and smirked, nodding his head and laughing. He started walking over to them. "Hey, guys!" He said, pulling a chair up to the booth. "What's your poison? Let me buy you guys a shot." He snapped at the bartender. 

"Shots. Any shots, surprise us!" Levi smiled, taking another drink from the bottle. "Wait, no, vodka. Let's do vodka." 

"Easy, killer." Roy winked and ordered 5 shots for the group. "It's been a while, dudes. Whats new? Casey, hows the girlfriend?" He paused for a second, but instead of letting Casey answer, he barreled through the questions. Classic Roy. Hasn't changed a bit. "Glasses, Taryn, you two dating yet? Qadri.. you're lookin' good." They could tell he's clearly had one too many drinks, but was able to fake his way through it. 

Casey, the most sober of the group, smirked. "Hows it going, man?" He asked, knowing Roy must've been dying to talk about himself. 

"Absolutely fan-fucking-tastic! I work at Seattle Pres now. When Chief Karev fired me, I got a mad case of the downs. But I applied for a bunch of hospitals, and they liked me. Unlike Grey Sloan, they realized that a doctor can actually make a mistake. I was an intern, I accidentally killed a patient, but they knew that it wasn't my fault. It was a mistake." Roy grew a bit more cocky, but Levi completely phased out. 

Nico. What if they fired him? They'd fired Roy for a simple mistake, and he was only an intern. He didn't know what he was doing. Nico did. Nico was a fellow, he should've known what to do. Does he deserve it? Shit. Levi felt his neck give out and soon he was laying face first on the table, groaning. Maybe he needed to slow down on the drinks. Roy started laughing at Taryn trying to lift Levi back up. 

He could feel Taryn shaking him, but he was a stubborn drunk. "Rough day?" Roy asked, leaning closer on the table, closer to Qadri. 

Levi started muttering, unaware that nobody could understand him until Casey properly lifted him up. He looked at all of them and groaned again. Keep it basic. It's not like he wanted Roy to know his whole life story. "I got yelled at. At work today." Roy didn't need to know about Nico Kim. Just another person to tell when Nico eventually ends things and moves to San Francisco. 

Roy started to laugh a bit at that. "Oh, yeah? Just like old times, still the same old Glasses." He lifted his beer to mime Cheers, and drank from the bottle. 

He almost agreed with Roy until Qadri perked up. "His name is Levi. And he isn't the same old Glasses, he wears contacts now!" She drunkenly moved closer to Roy. "And he saved Owen Hunt's life! Yeah, Dr Hunt accidentally paralyzed himself during surgery, and Levi saved him! Like a total badass!" A badass. Okay. It was official. Qadri was now Levi's hype man. "And you know what else, Mr Seattle-Pres-Likes-Me-More? Not only is Levi a total champ in his professional life, but he's also quite the guy in his personal life! Yeah, this guy lost his virginity in the back of an ambulance, so take that! You're not the only one whose screwed attendings." 

It wasn't long before they all realized what Qadri had said. Levi almost spat out his drink, and all Taryn could do was laugh her ass off. Casey was trying not to laugh. Bless Casey.

"Wait a minute, what?" 

Qadri covered her face. "I'm so sorry, Levi." 

Levi sighed. "I didn't lose my virginity in the back of an ambulance." He looked up at Roy, who still looked very lost. "The ambulance thing.. Yeah, I had sex but it wasn't my frist time. You know that." He could feel himself flush. He was way too drunk for this. "It was my first time with my boyfriend. Dr Nico Kim." 

He could swear Roy's eyes almost popped out of his head. "Wait.. Glasses is gay?!" 

_ Please don't freak out. Please be cool. _

"Awesome!" He pushed himself into the already cramped booth. "Now my only competition for the ladies is Parker, here." 

"Um, excuse me? We all know I'd smoke both of you bitches out." Taryn commented, pointing at both of them. 

"So, wait, why are we upset tonight? Trouble in paradise?" Roy asked, ignoring Taryn's comment and Casey's laughter.

Levi looked around at the table. "You know what? No offense, but I'm not really sure I wanna get into it." 

Roy nodded. "Completely understood. Where are our shots?" He looked around, a tad uncomfortable. 

And that's how the night went. Drinking until all hours of the night. And maybe Levi didn't tell Roy anything. (But truthfully, after two more shots, he spilled everything). It felt good. He missed this. He and Nico might not be okay, but he knew he had his friends. He wouldn't be completely alone. Everything would be okay. And knowing that? Knowing his life could move on without Nico? 

It scared the shit out of him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! kudos and comments are always appreciated xx  
> check out my tumblr where I spend all my time crying about these two nerds, the-mostfabulous-damnthing!


End file.
